


IronHeart

by Xx_Mejjeje_xX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Canon-Typical Violence, Distrust, F/M, Guilty Steve, Hopeful Ending, Hopeful Steve, Hurt Tony, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental/Blood/wounds/scars/ warnings just putting it there, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Misunderstandings, New tags, Protective Avengers, Steve Feels, Steve Has Issues, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This fic is going to turn Dark real soon, Tony Angst, avengers as a family, broken!tony, smudging towards a happy one but.. i can't give it all away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Mejjeje_xX/pseuds/Xx_Mejjeje_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was used to getting kidnapped, its a monthly thing even Pepper has a cleared schedule for "Lets Kidnap Tony Stark week" The avengers would always come and save the 'Princess' as Clint would call it but what if this time, he won't be able to go home, what if this time everything he thought he knew about friends and family is crushed and it's all thanks to Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One will live, One will Die

Tony Stark was used to getting kidnapped, it was the same thing over and over, he yawned each time a villain made his speech and he wondered if these nobodies had a convention of some sort that hands out pamphlets with things to say because seriously each and every time a villain talks the next one says the same thing. Tony was frustrated seeing as he had so much to do and Pepper would kill him if he missed another meeting then again he caught a glimpse of her scheduling and he could have sworn there was a space each month that says ‘Kidnapping Tony week’ he didn’t know whenever to laugh or cry with frustration, he probably did both.

Usually when he gets kidnapped he would be tied to a chair and block out anything the bad guy of the week was saying and bam, the Avengers would fly in or smash if you’re the Hulk and Tony was “rescued” like a damsel in distress but then again getting out himself was a pain and he was too lazy to move a finger, he even heard Clint call his rescue training sessions, he scoffed and refused to give birdbrain his new shiny bow for a month and he had to use Shield’s standard bow, oh how fun that was.

But this time around there was something different, he had a bag thrown over his head and no he did not think of that cold cold cave, nope not at all. The ride was a long one and Tony was impressed by how quiet it was, he felt the air around him shift and he knew he was in an aircraft of some sort, usually the henchmen would spill all of their plans but not this time and he would never admit it but Tony felt a looming fear over his head. That fear did not settle until he was thrown against a upright table, metal clasps around his chest, wrists and ankles and when one of the goons pulled the bag from his head and was face to face with a giant Hydra symbol on the wall that he gulped, ‘ _Uh oh_ ’ he thought as he looked around, so maybe Hydra never attempted to kidnap him, okay he lied they tried once until they met with a very angry Captain America, since then they never tried again and he felt something deep in his bones that something was not right.

“Welcome _Herr_ Stark, at last we meet”

Tony turned his head and his eyes widen as he took in Red Skull’s appearance, “wow, you really don’t have a nose, how do you even breath?” he blurted out, hey he was internally panicking, so sue him he gulped again as The Red Skull laughed, “Oh Herr Stark, you sure are a funny one, I will ensure this would go as quickly and painless as it can” _oh so their going to go straight to lets kill Tony without the whole, make me weapons ugh great._ “do you really want to kill me? I mean the Avengers would be here any moment and.. and you will go down”

“Let them come, Iron Man. I fear no Avengers especially your Captain for I shall win this battle and take over the world. No, I will not kill you, I have a much bigger plan for you” _okay so talking out of this does not work on a Nazi freak, great, come on guys please, please find me.. quickly!_ “well actually he isn’t my Captain per say, he uh doesn’t get my advances and he’s slow and..” “Enough!” Red Skull cut him off and walked towards, “enough of your childish talks, now bring forth the machine!” he yelled as Tony saw a group of men pushing what looked like a laser gun out from a large door and placing it in front of Tony, “I said I did not fear the Avengers, because you would be the one to kill them but first lets see your Captain suffer” Tony had no time to let a witty comment out or even scream the ray hit him and he only remembered seeing a figure walk out of the darkness, noting the metal arm before blacking out.

\- - - - - -

“Clint come on, can’t the Qinjet go any faster?” Steve growled out in frustration, something unsettling weighed in his gut as he paced the back of the jet, Clint rolled his eyes, “Come on Cap, relax it isn’t like Tony hasn’t been kidnapped before, it’s like a monthly thing and look we’re tracking him, we’ll get to your bf soon” Steve stopped and frowned, “bf? what? no forget it, you don’t understand somethings wrong” he knew the moment Tony didn’t show up to the coffee shop around the corner from the Tower, the others called it a date but Steve knew it was just a meeting of two friends, oh what is he kidding it was a date but Tony never showed up, The genius may forget important dates but whenever its about Steve he would show up on time and Steve couldn’t stop feeling something horribly wrong.

“ uh oh”

Steve rushed to the front and looked out of the windows in alert, “What?!” he scanned the air and Clint looked at Steve with wide eyes, “Tony’s tracking device, it stopped” Steve froze and Natasha placed her hand on his shoulder, “Steve, relax we’re surrounded by mountains, it could have lost signal” Steve shook his head and shrugged her hand off, “No.. Tony designed the devices, it wouldn’t die like this unless he deliberately turned it off, he showed me.. and Tony was never kidnapped this far from the city, somethings wrong” he stated and the cabin grew silent, “Friend Tony will be alright Captain, he is, what do you call it… a tough cookie” Steve knew how strong Tony was and each and every kidnap, no matter how ridiculous it was worried he solider greatly.

“Thats not the problem.. this area..it’s Hydra territory” “oh, well that makes this a whole lot more funner” Clint nervously chuckled and Natasha leaned forward, “What is that?” Steve turned and frowned as the side the mountain opened, revealing a hanger of some sort, the Hydra symbol on the landing pad, “is..is that for us?” Steve gripped his shield and went in Captain America mode, “yes, and its a trap.. I know it.. something is wrong, very wrong, so keep your eyes and ears open.. Avengers Assemble!”

\- - - - - -

“There wasn’t any Hydra scums anywhere, Cap i’m starting to agree that something is horrible wrong here” Clint whispered as the group walked through the deserted corridors, Steve was leading and was strangely quiet until they reached a large room and Red Skull was standing on top of the stairs that stood in the back, “Captain, Avengers you made it!” he smirked as Steve frowned, “Where’s Tony?” Red Skull laughed and placed his hands behind his back, “after such a long time, thats all you say to me? I’m hurt but no matter, Stark is safe but first..”

“Give Tony back, Skull! I will not ask again” Steve frowned even more and tighten his hold on his shield as Skull laughed, “patience Captain, but first a question.. “ he stopped and turned his head to face the avengers, “we do not need you, so enjoy the show” he waved his hand and the floor in front of them shot up, it became clear and Steve looked back to see the wall separating him with the team, “How much do you care about Herr Stark?” Steve blinked and looked back at Skull, “That.. is not your business, Stark is a teammate and a dear friend” Skull chuckled and paced slowly, “I see, I wonder how dear he is, Now Captain I wonder who would you choose to save?” Steve was confused, beyond confused until his eyes widen when he saw Tony walking out of the shadow, his eyes looking ahead, Steve almost smiled until he noticed that Tony’s eyes were blue, and empty just like Clint’s was when Loki controlled him.

“Skull what is going..” Steve was cut off when another figure walked out and stood on the other side of Skull, a sense of familiar washed over him as he looked at the man, “Captain, let me re introduce to your old friend, James Barnes, back from the dead” he grinned at Steve’s expression and laughed, “Oh how marvelous! just the reaction I wanted to see!” Steve was in shock, he looked at Bucky, his dear old friend and brother in arms standing there, his eyes wasn’t blue but he looked ahead at nothing, “B..Bucky? is it really you?” he thought he lost the man during the war, the train, how could he have survived. He could hear the others hitting the glass behind him, shouting to not believe in the lies but he was staring at both men, this was Skull’s game.

“Now Captain, who would you choose? pick one and I will let him go. would you choose your old friend a man also out of time, or Stark? one will live the other will stay” Without a moment of hesitation Steve’s shock and anger washed away as he hung his head, any logical reasoning would be to pick Stark, Tony, his best friend and man he fight alongside and argue with, the Man that thought him everything about the 21st Century. Tony took time in showing him how to use a computer, laughed when he first met Jarvis, the Man his sketchbook was filled with. The man he did not admit he had feelings for. He opened and closed his mouth several times, he couldn’t pick one or another he couldn’t lose one to save the other. Bucky was dead, wasn’t he? Tony always grinned when Steve saved him each time, Bucky was there for him before the Serum, he was his brother. Tony created Ultron and almost destroyed the world, Tony was a selfish jerk, Tony was…

That one seed bloomed into uncertainty as he answered.

“Barnes”


	2. Either die like a Hero or live like a Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I never expected this story to catch so much attention! thank you so much! it means a lot to me, my update schedule isn't regular since I get then ext chapter inspiration on any given moment lol but thank you again and I hope you keep liking this story. 
> 
> I know some of you must have questions i'll try to answer them,
> 
> Why didn't the rest of the team attack Skull?  
> I might not have explained right but Skull made a transparent wall raise up, blocking them from Steve. its Hulk proof and Avenger proof, Skully did his homework lol
> 
> Why didn't Steve just save both?  
> Well Steve didn't know Bucky was Alive, wouldn't you be in shock when your best friend suddenly appeared and is in the hands of evil? 
> 
> But Tony?  
> I know I know, don't worry Steve will see the error in his ways..maybe 
> 
> i hope I kinda answered your questions, feel free to ask more down at the comments i love reading them!
> 
> Now without further adieu theres the next chapter :)

To say Tony was heartbroken was an understatement, sure he couldn't control his body but he can still see everything it was like a t.v was playing in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it; Skull was an asshole. He heard all of Shmidt's plans, so he was like any other villain he just waited until after he was mind controlled to say them, smart, he gets some browny points and an asskicking when he regains control of his own freaking body. He mentally sighed as he heard the Avengers run into the throne room, like really a throne room? this guy thinks too highly of himself no wonder Cap hates his guts, he almost leaped for joy at the sight of his team well mentally, this was exhausting honestly.

He listened to Cap talk and saw the anger in his eyes, _oh Cap you came to save me!_ He thought as Shmidt said something and made Cap choose, "Tell me Captain will you save Stark?" _well of course, Its me he would pick me over..._ "or your old friend James Barnes?" _oh..wow, Shmidt buddy, you just won villain of the year award, wait Barnes?_ he thought as he looked at Steve and saw shock then his eyes grew distant, _Steve.._ and at that moment he knew what the super solider would pick, all his hope and happiness washed away and he felt numb, he hadn't felt like this since Afghanistan, it was a numbness he didn't want to feel again yet he didn't feel anger or betrayal, _of course.. its Barnes, Bucky Barnes I heard about him, yea I guess this is it.. Steve, I'm sorry_  he saw the rest of the team try to break through the wall, trying to yell at Steve until his answer filled the rather large room and Tony felt himself break. _No..no.. its okay, Barnes over Stark.._ who could blame Steve? he asked himself, like really? Tony Stark wasn't the most worthy guy, he knew yet he hoped that at least Steve and the Avengers would like him, then again all Tony was good at was getting annoyed looks from Steve despite his flirting and playful advances. 

 _Thanks Shmidt for making me realize how unwanted I am_ , he closed his mind and let himself fall to the darkness of his mind he didn't see the realization on Steve's face and how he dropped his shield, his eyes focusing on Tony, the blue eyes filled with regret and rage as Skull's laugh filled the room, "Excellent choice Captain.. here have your _prize_ " he snapped his fingers and Bucky suddenly fell, he rolled down the last steps as Steve an to him holding him up, "no..this.. Tony!" he shouted as Skull laughed "I have won Captain, Stark is mine..Stark? kill Captain America and the rest of the avengers" he ordered as the wall that separated the team and himself fell and Natasha walked to him without looking at him, of course he could still see the anger and betrayal on her face as she checked on Bucky, Steve was afraid of what the other's eyes held, he couldn't believe what happened, he was happy that Bucky was alive but it wasn't the choice he wanted to say, it came out of him automatically and he wished that he could have done something more, he looked down at Bucky's unconscious face and sobbed until he heard Skull's order and his eyes widen he looked up and saw Tony's eyes glow blue and he turned his head to look at him.

"Tony? Tony snap out of it" he pleaded as he held Bucky tightly in his arms and Tony suddenly charged towards him, Natasha blocked his way and he jumped back only to reach his left hand out in the air a gesture he knew too well, "Tony stop!" he tried again as he shifted Bucky's body over his shoulder and grabbed his shield as a blur of red flew past his head and it attached itself to Tony's arm, a gauntlet spreading over his left forearm, "Shit! we brought his armor on the Qinjet! we have to go!" he heard Clint shout as another piece of armor flew towards Tony, _this was all a trap!_ he grunted as he shouted at his friend, "Tony please fight this! i'm sorry! please!" he tried as the rest of the armor formed around Tony's body when he saw, when the other turned his head, some sort of gem on the back of his neck, and he tried to jump out of the way as Tony shot out a repulser blast, "Tony please!" he pleaded one last time as Clint shot arrows at him and Natasha charged towards him, "no! stop don't hurt him!" he ordered yet the assassin's ignored him and watched as Tony easily dodged each of their attacks, even Hulk's and Thors as they joined Nat and Clint until a laughter that sounded way to evil was heard from the armor, "do you think I would let you all take me down? this suit has recorded each and every one of your movements, I know what you will do before you even think them!" Tony shot another blast at Clint that caught the archer by surprised and manage to barely roll out of the way. 

"Shit" Steve murmured and he heard that laugh and shivered, oh what a mistake he had made. "oh Captain, do watch your language" he heard the sarcasm laced with venom as he gripped his shield, as much as it would hurt him they would have to leave, regroup and then come back to do something. As he watched Tony fly around and shooting blasts at everyone he remembered Tony saying that his suit had a flaw in his left leg, he was going to fix it when he returned from the meeting that day and he was here so he couldn't it was his only chance as he shifted Bucky before finding that window of opportunity when Tony was focusing on the Hulk before throwing his shield as hard as he could directly at Tony's left leg, the man was caught by a brief surprised but the shield hit its mark and Tony felt as his left booster gave out and he would hold himself up, "you think you have me beat? oh you will pay..especially you Captain America!" he growled out as he tried to move, that was their chance, "Avengers! fall back! w..we have to go and re group!" the team looked at him in shock and anger but did as told, "you will all pay! for leaving me here! I will kill you all!" he heard Tony shout as he ran out the way they came from and he held back a sob as he heard Tony's shouts, it was all his fault. 

Back on the Qinjet it was quiet, he Laid Bucky on the back seats and looked down, he felt the rest of the team quickly getting in and Clint starting the Qinjet before he set it on auto pilot and he turned to looked at him, anger, pure anger was written all over his face as he stormed to him, Natasha crossing his arms without even stopping him, "How could you do that!? to Tony!" he shouted, "You just gave him up, what is wrong with you?!" Steve continued to look down as Clint continued, "You didn't even hesitate! he choose a dead man over Tony, our friend!" he growled in frustration as Steve frowned, "Bucky isn't dead.." he was cut off by Natasha's pointed look and now he knew why Tony was afraid of her, "He was dead before today, who knows what he's done under the Red Skull and you still picked him. Was I wrong about you Steve?" She muttered the last part as Steve frowned.

"Friend Anthony is gone.. he was the most powerful man on this team and now he's in the hands of that fiend" Thor accused and he felt the electricity in the air, Steve swallowed and looked at Natasha with remorse and regret, "I.. I didn't mean to leave Tony.. but.." "but what Steve? Barnes is more important? you think he's better than Stark?" now he felt anger but why, "Don't talk to Bucky like that, you don't know him... and you didn't even like Tony.." what was he saying? it was like someone else was putting words in his mouth. she gave him that pointed look again and he closed his mouth, "But I know Tony, and I never said I didn't like him you all just assumed.. we can't believe you Steve, and I hope the decision you just made didn't cost you something greater.." she turned before Steve could ask what she meant and he heard Clint mumble, "I wish I never gave Tony that advice.." Steve sunk down onto the floor and ran his hands on his face, _what have I done.. What is wrong with me?_

 

_\-------_

The rest of the flight was quiet, the team mostly avoided looking at Steve and he felt the tension around him, Sighing he looked up when he felt the Qinjet land on the landing pad on at Shield's headquarter when Bruce spoke up for the first time, "Shield?" "The Tower would not be a safe place to go..we'll be trapped in a cage before we can think of a plan to get Tony back.." he heard Natasha say as he looked up, the team was already moving to get out of the jet, not one of them looked at him as he stood and carried Bucky out and he came face to face with Fury, of course. "Captain, you look like Hell..too bad I don't feel bad" he said and Steve sighed, "Sir, please have the medical bay look at Bucky.." he mumbled as Fury raised his brow, "Normally I don't allow strangers but since you brought in The Winter Solider..." he stopped talking as Natasha whispered something in his ear and Fury shook his head, "I would have thought better of you Captain..yes, Clint?" he turned to look at the archer who was frowning, "Winer Solider?" he asked as Fury nodded, "yes only the most dangerous assassin in the world, operated by Hydra for many years and he has killed many people since then, we could never locate him but if you must know" he said directly at Steve, "he killed Howard and Maria Stark" Steve paled as he felt his heart nearly stop, "What have I done.." Fury hummed as the rest of the new Avengers made their way towards them, Rhodey leading and looking around and failed to see Tony, Clint and Natasha went to him and quickly explained before Steve saw the anger his eyes, he quickly left and made his way to the medical bay to leave Bucky before dragging himself to one of the empty rooms and collapsing onto the bed, "Tony.. Tony I don't know what happened to me..I.. I will get you back" he whispered as he tried to get some sleep. 

_He felt a warm hand slowly running up his leg, the touch was light and intimate but felt cold, the hand moved over his hips and rested on top of his chest, over his heart. He felt his breath hitch as he felt a cold breath against his ear, "how could you leave me Cap? Was I that much of a burden for you? for the team?" he heard Tony's voice but he couldn't open his eyes, nor move."I was stupid Steve, you see, I liked you, I believed in you, I was happy every time you saved me from the baddy of the week and I thought we could be more but I was wrong" Tony paused as he chuckled darkly  "You know..I always knew you didn't like me despite what I wanted to believe, you were always itching to leave the room when I walk in..isn't that right Cap? I saw you looking at me with that look of yours, the same look everyone looked at me with" Tony whispered as Steve struggled to talk, "T..thats not true..Tony, you're part of this team.. we need you.. I need you." he felt Tony pull back but his hand traveled further up until it curled around his neck, "need me? yes because I give you shiny new toys right? admit it Steve, you hate me. you rather have me gone then on the team.. you did pick Barnes after all" he spit out as Steve gasped when Tony tighten his grip on his throat, "T..Tony" he gasped out, "N..No..n..not true! I..I need you too.. Tony I..I don't know what came over me I swear!" he gasped out, struggling to breathe, "do not lie! you knew perfectly well what you did, just know Steve.. That I will kill you, like how you killed me" He felt Tony's hand tighten even more as Steve screamed out._

Steve sat up in the dark room and panted heavily , his hand immediately going to his neck, it felt too real, the dream. its almost as Tony was there he could still feel the ghost touch on his leg and chest, the cool air on his ear. His wide eyes looking around and frowned. He never opened the window when he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh the second half of this chapter had a mind of its own i'm not sure of it makes sense. i'm a horrible writer lol hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I will be updating Sweet on and I Never told you tomorrow!


	3. Come Back to Me.

To say Steve was kicking himself for what he did was an understatement, so much that the rest of the Avengers took a look at his expression and decided to back away for now, leaving the Super Solider alone in the back of the Quintjet with an unconscious Bucky, he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face and his mind flashed back Tony's face, Tony trusted him, believed in him. He knew the genius was happy every time they rescued Tony from the villain of the month yet to betray Tony's trust like that, he honestly didn't know what had happened but one look at Bucky made him feel worse until the man began to stir, groaning as he blinked his eyes open before sitting up quickly and scanning the jet.

At front, Natasha looked back with a raised eyebrow but Steve knew she already had a knife in her hand, ready to strike if anything went wrong. Steve nervously looked at Bucky and reached out to lay a hand on his metal arm but pulled back, deciding against it.

"S..Steve? Where.. what.."

He looked at Steve in confusion then laid his eyes at the rest of the team and his shoulder tensed before looking back at Steve as if something clicked inside his head, "you're a goddam idiot.. you know that?" he sighed and rubbed his face tiredly with his metal hand before He breathed out and laid his head back against the cool metal, "this was his plan all along.. " he closed his eyes and Steve ducked his head and his eyes were glued to his boot s if his laces were the most interesting thing in the world, "i..it's good to see you again Bucky.. I thought you.."

A metal hand waving cut Steve off as he glared at his friend, "and i should have stayed dead, but yes.. it's good to see you again squirt.. but you're still a God damn idiot.. " Steve wanted to ask more but Becky's body slumped slightly and he knew his friend was asleep, he sighed and looked at Bruce, he swallowed thickly before quietly setting across from him, "Bruce.."

The doctor opened his eyes and stared at Steve with unreadable expression and Steve few another pang of guilt, Steve who defeated the Nazi's and ended War World two, had trouble forming words and finding the courage to continue he picked his lips and looked down, "is there any way to get Tony back?" The reply came out as sharp and cold especially coming from the gentle doctor.

"I don't know Cap.. Tony seemed to be mind controlled, to what extent. I don't know.. it seems as he was control like what Loki did to Clint, but seeing your friend over there knowing something, I can not be sure.. we have to see Tony again"

Steve kept his dead down and stayed silent, he knew he was stupid and it was all his fault, he heard a sigh and gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the doctors tired eyes, "I'm not saying I don't blame you.. but if anyone can break this, it's Tony and you.."

Steve frowned and urged the doctor to continue but Natasha called out from the front, "arriving at S.H.I.E.L.D, ETA ten minutes" he glanced at Steve with a look that could potentially kill and he now understood why Tony was scared of her, he nodded and wondered back to Bucky and spent the rest of the ride drowning in his self hate.

\---

It had been three days since the incident at the Hydra's base and Steve was on edge, he couldn't sit still and kept fidgeting with his shield, so much that Bruce had to convince Steve to set it down before he sliced his fingers off. They hadn't heard a word of Tony, and to make matters worse, JARVIS went radio silence.

The Avengers and SHIELD were worried, especially since most of SHIELD'S specialists were working on monitoring Bucky and making sure he wouldn't double cross anyone, Steve was glad Bucky was recovering and he had many questions for him but Bucky refused to speak to Steve, kept calling him an idiot and Natasha had to step in to get answers.

It had been four days until the Avengers in the upstate New York facility was attacked, it started off as a normal day until all speakers and communications blacked out until they whirled back to life and began to blast 'Shoot to Thrill' throughout the whole building even outside as well and Steve looked up, the familiar music triggering a memory back to when he first met Tony in Germany, that was the moment he felt something for him, Tony was outgoing and confident that at that moment, Steve felt nervous even with Loki in front of them, and he admired Tony each time he walked down to the workshop and heard the music blast around him and saw the engineer hard at work, sometimes he just stood outside the glass doors and watched, and most of the time when Tony had a breakthrough he would do his silly dance and Steve had to stop a fond smile to spread on his lips and instead turned and let him work. He swallowed as he called out hopeful, 'Tony?' Until his communicator began to static and his voice filled his ears, 

"Missed me Cap?"

Steve was speechless and he felt his heart leap out of is chest in joy before the moment was over and instead of joy he felt his heart drop to the floor with Tony's next words, "of course not, why would you?" He could feel the hurt and venom in those words as Steve ran outside and he saw the left wing go up in flames, a familiar blue beam shooting out.

"Tony! Please stop this!" Steve called out through the coms before the rest of the avengers showed up next to him. Then a repulser beam shot near them and Tony hovered above them, Steve's eyes widen as the Iron Man [suit](http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130713162103/ironman/images/3/3f/Photo\(443\).JPG) wasn't the gold and red but now it was completely black with accents in red, even the blow glow of the arc reactor was red and not the familiar cool blue.

"You know what? I won't, I'm actually having fun..and I have orders to kill you"

Steve was in shock as Clint shouted, "Stark! Snap out of it, weren't you the one that said, you don't follow orders?"

"ah you're only half right birdbrain, I don't follow Captains orders, Skull has his reasons and I found them valid. Now enough chit chat" 

Tony raised his hands and shot a beam towards clint, the archer quickly jumping out of the way and twisted his body to shot an arrow at his friend, Tony chuckled and caught the arrow in his hand and snapped it in two before his radar detected Steve's shield and he held up his hand to catch it, "is that all you got? my suit knows everything about you, all your moves and I anticipate what you will do next" Tony called out as he shot a beam towards Steve's head and he dodged it easily, it was too easy as if Tony didn't want to hit him as if Tony is purposely missing. 

"Tony..come on, I know you're in there. I'm sorry..I really am.. "

"Tell me Cap, Am I a bother to you? to the team?"

Steve frowned at the words and shook his head, how could Tony say that, he never thought of Tony that way, the billionaire was precious to him and to his teammates, yes he admits that at times Tony frustrated him, especially when he would risk his life during missions and he always knew what buttons to press to irritate Steve but he would never think of Tony as a bother, it was quite the opposite, and before he could answer Tony shot yet another beam close to his side, it was too close to comfort and he flicked his wrist making his shield fly back to him and threw it towards Tony as Clint and Natasha tried to flank him, Clint managed to jump onto Tony's back as he took off into the air, climbing higher. 

"S..Stark stop this" Clint gasped as he struggled to reach for an arrow head, Tony rolled as he attempted to throw the archer off, Clint slipped but managed to hang on with on arm, Tony continue to climb higher and laughed, "Barton, i'm impressed that you can still hang on but enough is enough" he rolled once again before cutting off his power and Clint lost his grip his yelled as he plummeted towards the the earth and Iron Man flew next to him before flying away back towards the compound. 

Clint closed his eyes and readied himself for impact but it never came and when he opened is eyes, Thor had caught him, Steve sighed in relieved and turned to follow Tony towards the main building of the facility and he ran after him, "Take care of Clint I'll stop Tony" he called out and took off after him. Once he reached the inner computer rooms he saw Tony standing with his back towards him, he could easily throw his shield and distract him but he lowered his arm and carefully stepped in, "Tony.." 

"Steve tell me... What makes me a hero? I have no qualities, i'm not good and righteous like you.. not stealthy or cunning like the assassin twins, not a giant raging monster nor am I a God.. you were right you know. with this armor, I'm nothing just a man that talks big" Steve froze as Tony slowly turned, his faceplate up and he looked into those cold, blue eyes. His throat suddenly became dry as Tony walked up to him and laid a hand on his cheek gently, "I'm not a hero.. and no matter how many gadgets I build or how many rights i try to make.. I can never be a hero. Not like you, I can never be you.. I can never have you" Tony sounded broken and Steve knew he couldn't trust this Tony at the moment yet he couldn't help but to stay still as Tony leaned forward and kissed him roughly. Not only did Steve gasped he felt himself start to kiss back before a sharp pain washed over him and he saw Tony pull back, a silver of brown flashed through his eyes before the blue took over again. His hand shot to his shoulder and felt warm blood stain through his uniform and hand. 

He saw Tony retracting a blade from his gauntlet and he took a step away, "F..FRIDAY.. did you locate the files?" he nodded as he heard a reply and his faceplate came down, "I'm sorry Steve but..this is the way it has to be..next time I won't miss.." with that he took off into the sky and disappeared leaving Steve to hold his shoulder, Tony used the moment to hurt him, Steve should be hurt, should be angry but he wasn't, what Tony said left him speechless and he sobbed as he fell to his knees, he didn't understand what the other had said, or why he had said it and he gripped his shoulder "Tony.." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason he said Friday *Hint Hint*


	4. Operation Save STARK: Phase One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER LOL Just to pump the story up
> 
> Welcome back Jarvis!

SHIELD was in a frenzy after the attack, they did not know what was taken for Tony had expertly unleashed a trojan that deliberately froze an Agents attempt to figure out what Tony had done, Fury was even more angry that the Avengers could not taken the rouge hero down, his voice angrily shouting at everyone in the debriefing room with Steve sitting in the back for once. As the others argue back on the behalf of Tony Steve couldn't care less on what was side, the voices flowed past his ears in a buzz, all his mind went back to was what Tony had said and defiantly not the kiss, nope, not at all on the kiss. 

That was a close to an honest confession from Tony that he'll ever get, was Tony really feeling all of that? He had notice the brief moment when Tony was his Tony, when those blue eyes turned Brown and they were filled with a silence plea for help, his hand absentmindedly touched his lips, the kiss was quick, desperate and a hint of apologetic and his fingers moved down from his lips to his shoulder, the wound long gone it took an hour for it to heal but the phantom pain was still there. His thoughts coming crashing back to the present as his ears picked up Fury yelling out, "Anthony Stark is a threat and needs to be sealed with, sos Captain deal with it!" 

"Sir, with all due respect I must decline, I feel a hidden meaning behind the deal with it. I will not harm Tony nor will I put him down for the actions he has no control over" Steve said as calming as possible but the others saw the familiar determination and anger in his eyes, Bucky whom stayed quiet flinched at the expression for he had never seen his best friend look at that for any mission back during the war. "Are you going against my orders Solider?" Fury snapped back with the same calmness, the air in the room was so tense one could cut with with a knife as Steve straighten his back to show his status. 

"No Sir, But I will not do anything to hurt To-" 

"Not only did he stabbed you Captain, He has stolen God knows what in our database and you do not want to retaliate?!" 

"He is under the control of The Red Skull and if he intended to harm me, he would have stabbed me through my heart..Tony Stark is still in there, trapped and I.. we will bring him back" 

Natasha nodded slightly and her lips quirked in a small smile, her eyes landing to clint who nodded as well and they both stood and walked to stand behind Steve, Fury only watched with a eyebrow raised as the rest of the avengers, old and new stood behind Steve and lastly Bucky moved to stand next to Steve and looked at Fury, "we will stop Stark's attacks and bring him back..without any casualties now Director, will you allow us or will you stop us? all of us?" Steve's lips curled in a smile as Fury sighed and threw his hands up. 

"Fine, but one wrong move from Stark and he's gone. Got it? now go bring our tech master back" he grumbled the last part as he clasped his hands behind his back and turned to disappear out of the room. Bucky clasped his hand on Steve's shoulder and Steve smiled once again, a small burden lifted from his shoulder as he turned to face the Avengers and began to formulate a plan of action, Not realizing Fury standing outside of the room and smiling to himself as the team went on planning, He had faith in those heroes to bring back another hero home, not that he will admit Stark as a hero but no one needs to know. 

\---

I had been nearly a week since the incident and once again Tony disappeared off the grid, the Avengers grew worried at the billionaire's absence and also began to wondered exactly what was taken. One Day Steve left the Angers facility due to the overwhelming stress and he jumped on his bike and rode straight to Manhattan, with no idea on what he was doing and Tony's absence he just rode on. the kiss lingeringly in his mind and when he realized where he was he had parked in front of the Tower, he looked up at the tall building and sighed he had missed his home and all he wanted was to go back, As he parked his bike where he usually did he slowly made his way back, knowing it could be dangerous he still went in, his hand clenching onto his shield as he rode the elevator up. Once in the common room it felt eerily quiet and Steve wanted to scream, this was their home yet it was like this. their activity before leaving to safe Tony as still where they were, Steve's sketchpad was open on the couch with a half completed drawing of their resident billionaire laying o the page, even if the t.v was turned off, Clint's controllers were still laying on the floor by the pillow he was sitting on. 

Natasha's nail polish kit was sitting neatly on the coffee table where she was about to paint her nails red, Bruce's book laying open, face down on the armrest of the recliner and the laptop Tony designed especially for Thor was open on the dinning room table, the God grew interest of other Midguard inventions and learned to use a computer much like Steve learned to use it as well. He sighed and sat on the couch and placed his hand on the sketch book before a familiar voice startled Steve. 

"Captain Rogers? Sir it is good to see you" 

"Jarvis?!" Steve shouted and jumped up, his eyes going straight to the ceiling and looked around as if that would help him see better. 

"Yes Captain, It is I.. Finally made it back to the Tower's servers" 

"What happened to you Jarvis..I thought you were.." 

"No Captain, When Sir had been compromised he ordered me to attack you and that is against my protocols and I took it upon myself to shut down as sir programmed me to in such emergencies" 

"wait..Tony knew this would happen?" 

"Yes and No, Sir did not know it would happen now but with his history of being taken he was growing wary" 

"why didn't he tell us? aren't we-" 

"Captain..Sir thinks of the Avengers as family, much as Coronal Rhodes and Miss. Potts.. he did not wish to alarm you if he was proven wrong on his theory and if he did, you would not allow him to leave the Tower without an escort"

Steve felt a light blush make its appearance and cleared his throat as he looked down.

"Still.. "

"I understand Captain, but I am here to help you in any way I can to find Sir and bring him home. I have taken a scan of his brain to see exactly how he is being controlled if that would help"

"yes..Bruce could take a look at that, and can you track Tony?"

"I may be able to, except he has modified his armor to remove any available tracker but the A.I he is using is in the open server I can trace the signal"

Steve was shocked to hear a slight dislike in the A.I's voice when mentioning Tony using another A.I, if they weren't in such a horrible position he would have laughed at the A.I's child like behavior, almost like Tony's.

"he said FRIDAY when he attacked the Avenger's facility" 

"I see.. yes Friday will be easy to track, If I may, I will insert myself into the upstate facility's server and help you where it is safe Captain"

" Tony installed a..a trojan? when he attacked and took files"

"Then it would be easy for me to hack into their system and right any wrong..I do apologize Captain for all of the trouble"

"No Jarvis, it's not your fault nor is it Tony's we'll bring him back, I swear on my life"  


	5. Not an Update

Hey Everyone! I hope you're enjoying my story. I'm so sorry I haven't posting in a long time but i have not abandoned my stories its just my creative juices has been fried. 

anyways I made a small trailer for this story and I hope you like it. again my creative juices is all fried up and the video is crap but lol oh well. 

I'll to writing hopefully soon, maybe on my plane ride next week but again i'm sorry! 

thank you for sticking by me and these stories.

if anyone has better imagination and would like to make art or a video please feel free :) 

https://youtu.be/Ecfavh58Huc


End file.
